


Is it fate?

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Online Dating, dating app au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: a friend prompted; "What if Coulson and May met on an online dating app? Coulson decides to meet up with May in real life. They find out that they both are actually working together. Is it fate?" Oh my word, I love this prompt. . . my parents meet on a dating app, so this means a lot to me!And uh, it kinda got away from me, the romance really rushed, and this is a bit of a High school alternate universe. . . I'M SO SORRY GUYS!





	Is it fate?

 

   (Coulson's POV)

   "You should put yourself out there." Daisy sighed. "Like, come on boss, its that simple."

   "I don't think-" Phil frowned.

   "Seriously. You're fifty-six, single, and childless. You wanna stay that way or not?" Daisy cocked an eyebrow at her boss.

    "Turn your life around." She smiled. "Or if you _just can't_  do romance, maybe find another person who needs help -like you did mine." Daisy suggested. Phil had found Eighteen-year-old Daisy behind the small school, living in a van off money she had given herself via hacking and what the cafeteria cooks snuck to her. Phil had offered her a job as school secretary in exchange for him not telling the police on the girl. Daisy was twenty-six now, and had been working for him ever since.

   "Very funny." He said, closing the front window of the school, and turning the lock in the key, heading home for the night.

   -:x:-

   "Daisy, what is this?" Phil marched up to the girl the next morning, waving his phone in her face.

   "It's a  _dating app_." Daisy rolled her eyes. "And I set up your profile for you."

   "How is this on my phone?" Phil frowned.

   "Simple." Daisy smiled, "every time a device connects to a WiFi source, The database is automatically downloaded and saved, giving me a perfect record of every single one of your Phone's codes. So, just like the CIA or the FBI, I was able to go through your phone from here, using the WiFi records, and download the app for you."

   "No more hacking my phone." Phil sighed, watching the girl smirk at her computer desk. 

   "What? Don't like the profile picture?" Daisy smirked.

   "A picture of me asleep at my desk is not an appropriate profile picture." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

   "What? The little drool will make the ladies  _swoon._ " she teased.

   "Point meant to be made,  _no more hacking my phone_." Phil told her. 

   "Oh look! You just got a like!" Daisy perked up, and typed frantically. "And from someone named  _Melinda May._ " Daisy wiggled her eyebrows. "Sounds sexy."

   "Oh god, Daisy." Phil huffed, and turned around, heading down the hall, quickly forgetting about everything. 

   Even as vice principle under Principle Fury, Phil was also a responsible teacher, having his own classes to teach. Leaving the secretary office, Phil passed the new high school wing. The remodeling was meant for the gifted students, and also meant that Phil would be moving his entire classroom over to a new one, considering that he taught honors history.

   "Ah yes, Fury's been hiring so many new teachers." Phil heard Victoria "Vicky" Hand say as he entered the teacher's lounge. 

   "Oh really?" Maria Hill nodded, taking another sip of coffee. 

   "Yes. I meet a few of them several days ago." Vicky nodded. "There is one that I'm sure that you can all be friends with, I know her already. The teachers will be coming in throughout the next week."

   Phil left the women to their gossip, grabbing a cup of coffee and heading into his new classroom just before the kids stampeded in. 

   "Hey, Mr. C!" Trip sauntered in, high-fiving the history buff.

  "Mr. Coulson." another nodded.

   "Still not used to the new wing." Leo muttered, dropping his bookbag and saving the desk next to him for his best friend, Jemma.

   "Believe me, neither am I." Phil laughed, opening up his lesson plan. "Today we will be studying the commonly used propaganda during world war two..."

   -:x:-

   "Hey, Mr. C." Trip addressed him after class.

   "Yes, Antoni?" Phil looked up. 

   "You should really change your profile picture." The teen whispered, and looked skittish.

   "What?" Phil choked.

   "You really think that you're the only one trying to get a date?" Trip bit his lip, and left before the teacher could finish.

   On impulse, Phil pulled out his phone, opened the app, snapped a  _'selfie'_ as the kids called it, and uploaded it. Seeing the notification from earlier on the like, Phil decided to check it out. This  _'Melinda May'_ was beautiful, and looked like a model. 

   Phil raised his eyebrows, and was even more surprised to see that the location was his home town. This woman lived in the same area as him. Without thinking, he liked the profile.

 

    ----- -:x:- ----

 

   (May's POV)

   Daisy happily walked into the Gym. "Hi, Mrs. May." Daisy smiled, and moving over to set down her gym bag and speak with her Tai Chi instructor. 

   "Hows the dating app going?" Daisy smiled.

   May shrugged. "I thought that it couldn't hurt to try." May sighed, and looked up at her student.

   "Oh, well, I've been working overtime, so I might miss a few classes in the future." Daisy rambled. Melinda nodded, and waited until the girl was done before opening the notification on her phone.

    _'Phil Coulson has liked your Profile Page'_. it read.

   Melinda hadn't been interested in a long-distance relationship, so had only really checked out the profiles of the men nearby in her town. She had picked three that she liked, and Phil Coulson was one of them, even though the profile picture was a little strange. Clicking on the new picture, she decided the she liked what she saw.

  This Phil Coulson wasn't dashing. But he was handsome in his own way, in a friendly way. And May preferred kind faces.

   "So, what school are you secretary at again?" May turned up to look at Daisy, the girl stretching on the mats. "Shield High." Daisy answered.

  May nodded. "Funny. Thats where I just got hired as a part-time P.E. and Linguist instructor." May smiled.

  "How many languages do you speak again?" Daisy laughed.

   "Four fluently, and Three more that I know well enough to follow simple conversation." May answered.

   "Wow." Daisy blinked. "That's impressive."

   "Thank you." May checked the clock. "Alright, Others should be arriving soon. Wanna save your spot for class?" 

  "Yeah." Daisy nodded.

 

   ----- -:x:- -----

 

    (Coulson's POV)

   "Ask her out." Daisy bugged him the next day. "I mean, come on, she liked your new profile pic."

   "Isn't this a little. . . rushed?" Phil frowned.

   "That's what a dating app is  _for_. So that you can go out and meet people. . . you know, be sociable."

    Phil looked up. Daisy was smiling. "Fine." He said.

 

   ----- -:x:- -----

 

    (May's POV)

    _'Hello, my name is Phil Coulson. Would you like to meet up?'_  the message read. 

    May panicked. And Melinda rarely -scratch that-  _never_  panicked. 

   "You okay?" her close friend and new co-worker, Victoria Hand asked.

   "Yeah. I just got invited to meet up with a stranger." May passively said.

   Vicky's eyes went wide. "Stalker?"

   "No, Dating app." May sighed.

   "Can I see?" Vicky asked. May showed her the phone. Vicky smiled. "Phil Coulson?" She smirked.

   "Yes." May nodded. Vicky burst out laughing. "What?" May asked.

   "Phil  _Coulson_. I can't believe this. Oh god." Vicky laughed, "Daisy probably set him up."

   "What?" May repeated.

   "You know the honors history teacher?" Vicky asked.

   "no."

   "Phil Coulson is the honors history teacher." Vicky answered. "and I can actually see you two together." 

   "What?!?!"

   "Text back a yes." Vicky said, and snatched her friend's phone. May glared as the woman sent the message.

  "Now come on." Vicky grabbed her hand and dragged May out the door and down the halls, taking several turns. "Go in that room." She pointed.

   "What?" May said again as she obeyed her friend and knocked. A muffled, 'come in' answered. Opening the door, May walked in.

   "Hello?" she called

   They stared at each other.

   "Melinda." he gasped

   "Phil." She breathed.

   "Uh, hi." Phil shook his head. "I, uh, wasn't expecting such a quick reply."

   "Neither was I." My said. "But apparently my friend knew you. Victoria Hand?"

   "One of my friends, Daisy, was quite insistent that I ask you." Phil told her.

   May quirked an eyebrow. "Daisy? Daisy Johnson?"

   "Yes."

    "She's my Tai Chi student." May told him. 

    Both people realized pretty quick what was up. "Daisy." May nodded, then laughed. "She thinks we should know each other."

   "Well, I guess she succeeded."

 

    ----- -:x:- -----

 

   (Daisy's POV)

   "YOU ASKED HER OUT?!?!?" Daisy freaked. It was three months after Coulson had met Melinda May, and her boss was asking her out.

   "I told you!" Daisy danced. "Now don't mess this up!"

  "If he was going to, Phil would have by now." May appeared in the door.

   Daisy turned back to her computer with a small smile on her face. 

   And just for the record, she attended a wedding in two years time, and a birth in five.

 

 

 


End file.
